A Trella Love Story
by MirroredFragments
Summary: After a big win, Bella decides to treat the boys to pizza at the Lone Starcade. But, when The Troy is the only boy who's free to go. Will Sparks Fly?
1. Chapter 1

"Bulldogs Win! Bulldogs Win!" Ace shouted into the microphone. I smiled happily to see than we had won yet another game. Pepper and Sophie ran from the sidelines to hug me. "Omg! Bella that was amazing!" Pepper yelled excitedly. "I know right!" Sophie yelled just as excitedly. Troy was doing that dance he does whenever he's happy. He then ran up to me and we gave each other a high-five.

When the game was over, we entered the locker room still excited to have won the game. "Another win for the Bulldogs." Sawyer said proudly. "Yep, and I didn't have to do anything but pretend to be hurt." Newt said just as proudly. I walked into my personal lock-her room and began to change. 'Nothing gets better than this.' I thought to myself. 'We win almost every game, I'm much closer to the guys, and nothing could make my life better.'

After I had finished changing, I walked out of my locker and shut the curtains behind me. I noticed that it was just Sawyer, Newt, and Troy in mid-conversation. "Hey guys!" I greeted them. "Hey QB! We were just talking about how amazing you are!" Troy said happily. I blushed a light pink, I just hope nobody noticed. "Well, I know what's more amazing, pizza on me at The Lone Starcade!" I announced. "I would but, I have to catch up with my dance moms recordings. Man, listen to me when I tell you Abby does not play." Newt said. We all looked at him weirdly as he started to look around the room. "Who said that?" I giggled at his little catchphrase while Newt left through the door. "Well, I better get home and feed the chickens or momma would be madder than a wet hen." Sawyer started to laugh. Troy and I stood with confused looks on our faces wondering what was so funny. "Get it, cause I have to go feed chickens and then I said wet hen." Sawyer continued to laugh as he left through the door.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said a little disappointed. "Wait, no more Lone Starcade? Just because those two left doesn't mean us two can't go." Troy said. "You go together, alone." I said nervously. "Why not?" Troy asked. "Okay." I said as Troy and I left the locker room for the Starcade. The Lone Starcade wasn't that full, we sat down and began to talk. "So, how do like the team?" Troy asked me. "Uh...I love it. You guys are annoying, but I love the team." I responded. "We are not annoying." Troy responded offended. The waitress came with our pizza and placed on your table. "He's cute," she said, "have fun on your date." "We're not on a...okay." I tried to inform her as she marched away.

Troy laughed at my weak attempt to tell her we're not on a date while he grabbed a slice of pizza. "Say what you want, you guys are cute, but really annoying." I said sipping some of my juice. "You think we're cute?" Troy asked me very curiously. "I don't remember saying that." I responded. "Okay." Troy said.

About 15 min later, we were having a full-on conversation. I was holding my stomach in laughter as, Troy continued to tell me a story. "I'm serious and then, my mom nearly chased me outd the house." Troy continued. "So how's your dad?" I asked calming down. "He's great, he says hi by the way." Troy informed me. "Well, tell him I said hi right back." I said pretending to cool. "Will do." Troy replied. We were there for what seemed like hours. Just talking and talking. I didn't know they was much more to Troy then just _**The Troy**_. He's actually a sweet, caring, and thoughtful person.

"Want me to walk you home?" Troy asked me as we exited the Arcade/eatery "Actually, I'd like that." I replied. It got a little cold and I started shivering. I would've brought a jacket, but I didn't think I'd need one. Suddenly, I feel a leather jacket draped across my back and I instinctively put it on. "Thanks." I reply shyly. "No problem." Troy said kindly.

When we got to my front door, I reached for my purse to get my keys but stopped for a second. "Thanks Troy, I really had fun tonight." I said happily. "Me too." He responded. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me in for a hug. "See you at school tomorrow QB." Troy said as he walked away. I unlocked my door, to reveal my mother sitting on the recliner watching Dance Moms. "Hey mom." I greeted her. "Hey sweetie, where'd you go after the game?" She responded. "Lone Starcade to celebrate." I replied. "Okay go get some sleep honey, you've got school tomorrow and I'm pretty sure that game took a lot out of you." She said lovingly. "Night mom." I said. "Night." She said as she popped another grape into her mouth.

I made my way up to my room, and laid against the door. I changed into my pjs ready to go to sleep. Troy was so sweet and nice, he's also really cute. I my heart ran like a mile a minute when he hugged me. I caught some good Zs that night, and I couldn't wait to see Troy tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so happy to see Troy today. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the Lone Starcade last night. He made me feel a princess, I never smiled harder in my life you know except for when I made QB. I tried to look as cute as possible so I wore a light blue floral crop top and a navy blue overall skirt with blue wedges. My hair was curled (as usual) and I wore hot pink lip gloss.

When I got downstairs, my mom was making breakfast. "Made your favorite breakfast." Mom said. "Thanks." I said while taking a sip of my orange juice. "Who ya lookin' so cute for?" She asked. "No one, I just look cute." I said. "Sure." She said sarcastically. I finished my breakfast quickly and got to school.

I got to school walked up to my locker. Pepper ran up to me dragging Sophie with her. "Bella where were you after the game? You're mom said you weren't there." Pepper said. I didn't want them to make me tell them the whole story now but, I really wanted to tell them. "I was with Troy." I blurted out. "What?!" They said surprised. "What do you mean you were with Troy." Sophie said. "I'll tell you more about it later." I said.

The day went on and the day went on. It was finally football practice. I decided to give myself a little boost in confidence so I started singing: GO BELLA! GO BELLA! GO BELLA! I entered the locker room bubbly as usual. I studied the room quietly and my eyes landed on Sawyer. "Hey Sawyer how are the chickens?" I asked nonchalantly. "Newt, great Dance Moms episode." I said looking to Newt as he nodded in agreement Suddenly, I felt two hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" The person said. I quickly removed the hands with a giggle. "Troy!" I said with a huge smile and turned around to give him a huge hug. My hands were around his waist while he grasped me tightly, and it felt like everybody was watching us.

We pulled apart, the guys stood with astonished looks on their faces. "Are you guys...dating?" Newt asked. "Yes, yes we are." Troy replied immediately as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him tightly. I blushed so hard you could swear I was a tomato. I loved the feeling him holding me close, it made me feel happy? Excited? He just makes me feel this way I can't really explain. I had told Sophie and Pepper that Troy and I were dating, and they made me tell exactly what happened on the date.

At lunch Pepper brought us cupcakes, the were so good. When I was half way done with my cupcake, Troy poked me to get my attention. When I had turned my attention to him, less than a second later there was cupcake icing on my nose. I gasped and giggled at his childish behavior, and retaliated by doing the exact same thing. "It's on Bella!" He said to me as we started with the cupcake icing war.

* * *

That night, Troy took me to the movies. We entered the theatre and got our food and drinks. "What movie are we watching?" I asked him. "Expidition X." He informed me. "Isn't that a horror movie?" I said nervously as we took our seats. "Relax, whenever you get scared just hold my hand," he said "I'm here for you." he said squeezing my hand.

We were almost done with the movie and I was still scared out of my mind. I had my face in my popcorn trying not to see the screen. "Is it over?" I asked, face in my popcorn. "Yeah, almost." Troy said. I couldn't help but wonder what type of person would enjoy the type of movies. The movie was finally over and we exited the theatre. "What was your favorite part?" Troy asked. "The part where we left the theatre so I can forget about that terrible movie." I replied.

We finally got to my house and I invited him in. "Hey mom!" I said as I opened up the door. "Hey sweetie! Hello Troy!" Mom said. "Hey Ms. Dawson!" Troy said. "Bella since when did you start bringing boys home?" Mom whispered to me as she pulled me to the side. "Don't worry mom it's just Troy. He's the one I was lookin so cute for." I whispered back to her. "No, I meant how come you never told me about this first I would've made dinner showed him your cute little baby pictures!" Mom said not whispering anymore. Troy then turned his attention to us. "I would like to see some cute little baby pictures of Bella." Troy said. "Oh! You would! Be right back!" Mom said as she ran off.

"Why did you do that?" I asked turning to Troy. "What all I did was ask to see some really adorable baby pictures of my girlfriend." Troy said innocently. Mom came back with the baby photo albums and her and Troy spent like hours looking through it. They were now just laughing at something stupid I did when I was a kid.

Suddenly Troy's phone started to ring. "Hello." He answered trying to stop laughing. "Yeah, okay. Bye mom." He said as he hung up. "I should probably get going." He said sadly. "Well, goodbye Troy it was nice meeting you. As my daughter's boyfriend." She said as she chuckled. "I'll walk you out." I offered. "This is totally my new background." He said as we walked out. "What?" I asked curiously. "A picture of you in sixth grade." He replied. "Please don't make that your background" I begged "I look terrible in that picture!" "Look" he said as he showed me the picture "you were beautiful then and your beautiful now." I blushed really hard.

I turned to him and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He stepped closer to me, as he leaned in. Immediately, I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. My hands were wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. We pulled apart, as I continued to blush. "I should go." He said letting go of me. "See you tomorrow." I said waving to him as he walked away. "Shabooyah." I said happy I just had my first kiss!

* * *

**Hey guys! It's me I own this account with my sister and if you liked it then I'm glad you liked it. Tell me in the reviews your favorite part so far and if you want me to do a Valentine's day chapter! (p.s you'll know it's me if I sign by A and you know it's my little sister if she signs by M) **

**-A **


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the hallway cheerily as the thought of last night still lingered. I just couldn't stop thinking about the place, time, and the way he kissed me. It was all just so perfect. Pepper and Sophie were at my locker waiting for me. "Bella! What happened after the movie?" Sophie asked curiously. "Oh you know," I said opening my locker casually "Troy kissed me!" I said excitedly. "OMG! Bella that's amazing!" Pepper said. "I know, it was totally sweet. He called me beautiful and then it just happened." I explained. "Awwww." They said simultaneously. Just then, Troy entered from the other side of the hallway talking to Newt.

"Then I leaned in and kissed her." He explained. Pepper and Sophie quickly left because the cheerleaders were getting new uniforms. "That's a really sweet story." Newt said. Troy then looked my way as I waved. "And there's my princess now." Troy said coming up to me, wrapping one arm around my waist and kissing me on the cheek. I blushed as he moved that arm my neck. "Hey where's Sophie?" Newt asked. "She's on her way to get her new uniform." I informed him. "Oh...I should go." Newt said. "Where are you going?" Troy asked him. "I'm going to go woo Sophie with a song from Empire." Newt replied walking away.

During free period, Sophie and I were watching Once Upon A Time on her iPad. Somehow she managed to get popcorn, we were tossing it in the air trying to see if we could catch it with our mouths. Sophie had tossed one into the air and successfully caught it. Troy was walking up to us as I tossed one into the air also. Right about the time when it was going to come down, Troy snatched the popcorn from the air and popped it into his mouth. He winked at me as he walked away. "I wish I had a relationship like that." Sophie said. "Don't worry, you'll get one." I said as I playfully elbowed her.

Football practice came around, and you would think that is learn to control my self around Troy now. Well, I still haven't. When he touches me a chills up my spine and I smile uncontrollably. I entered calmly, taking in all of the room. Troy then snaked his arms around me and began to tickle me. I started to laugh as I tried to move his hands way.

"Dawson! Dixon! There is no public display of affection in my locker room." Coach said. "Sorry coach!" Troy and I said as he stopped tickling me. Practice was shorter than I thought it would be. In the locker room, I heard Troy and Sawyer talking about something. "You should find the right moment to tell her that. The girl's busier than a one-armed monkey with two peckers." Sawyer said. I entered the room, to find it was just Troy and Sawyer. When Sawyer had looked my way, he immediately grabbed his bag and left the room. "That was weird." I said walking up to Troy. "For Sawyer totally, that's something you'd totally expect from Newt." Troy as I giggled.

Suddenly he got closer to me, his hands around my waist as he looked deeply into my eyes. The lights were dimmed so even though we were in a stinky, sweaty locker room, it was still romantic. My heart ran like a mile a minute when our lips met again. We pulled apart, and I was blushing. Man, I blush a lot. "I should get home." I told him. "Why so soon?" He asked. "Because my mom might worry." I said truthfully. "Okay, but call me." He said. "Okay." I said hugging each other as we left.

* * *

The next day, at breakfast I told mom all about what happened the last two to three days. She was so excited! She thought that Troy was so sweet, and they we make the perfect couple. When I called Troy last night we talked for hours and even played the "No You Hang Up First" game. He even called me Princess...again! I was so happy about this relationship and I feel like I wanna be with him forever.

When I got to school, I headed straight for my locker. I opened it and started rummaging through it. Just then, Newt came up. "Bella do you know where Sophie is?" Newt asked. "No, not at the moment." I said. Troy came up to me as Newt walked away. "Hey Princess." He said hugging me. "Hey!" I replied hugging him back. Troy had left to go to his first class, so I had decided to go to mine.

After school, Troy and I decided to get some ice cream. After that, we went to the Lone Starcade. It was 9pm and I hadn't even noticed. As usual he walked me home, I was just about unlock the door when he stopped me. "See you at school tomorrow." Troy told me. "See you at school tomorrow too Troy." I replied as we hugged. "I love you." He said as he looked deeply into my eyes. "I-I love you too." I said as we kissed again. But this time it felt different, like fireworks on the 4th of July. Tears started to form in eyes because the moment was so sweet. I couldn't believe he just said he loved me. I walked into the house really excited and my mom wondered what was wrong with me. "Bella, what are you so happy about?" She sked me. "Troy said he loves me!" I said starting to dance. "Oh my gosh that's so exciting!" She said.

This has been the best week of my life! I got on my first date, I had my first kiss, and I had a guy tell me he loves me. This is amazing, I was so happy with Troy. And I didn't want that to ever change.

* * *

**Hey guys! Should the Valentines Day chapter be chapter 4 or 5? Please let me know in the reviews what was your favorite part and thanks for all your nice reviews and feedback. Bye!**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4

I know I started every day happily, but right now tears were continuously dripping from my eyes, and rolling down my cheek. I saw Troy flirting with Charlotte Newman. I was just walking up to my locker when I saw him talking to her. He said something stupid like: _Any girl would be more than lucky to date The Troy. _And Charlotte almost leaned in for a kiss.

He saw me walk way angered, but he still continued to talk to Charlotte. The day continued to go on and my mood never changed. Football practice came around, and I pretended I was fine when evidently I wasn't. I entered the locker room quietly as the guys studied me concerningly. "Bella are you okay?" Newt asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a fake smile. "Really? Cause your eyes look all red and puffy." Sawyer said. "Yeah, I'm good just allergies." I replied. The guys and I talked for a while and they did make me laugh. Just then Troy walked in with some friend laughing, his smile quickly faded when he laid eyes on me. "Bella what's wrong?" Troy asked as I gave him an annoyed glare. "You know what you did." I said walking into my private locker room.

When I got home my mother was there doing some housekeeping. "Hey honey, how was school?" She said not looking up. As soon as she got one look at me she new something was up. "Oh my gosh! Honey what happened?" She dropping her duster and opening her arms for a hug. "Troy was flirting with...Charlotte Newman." I said as a tear slowly rolled down my cheek. "I'm so sorry." She said comforting me. "I just don't get it. He was my first date, kiss and l-l-" I stuttered as she handed me a tissue. "Love" she said completing my sentence. I couldn't do anything but nod. "Oh honey, I know it hurts now but if this guy really loves you, he'll find a way to make it up to you. And if he doesn't then it just wasn't meant to be." She said. I knew it was over between us and things would never be the same again.

* * *

The next day, I told Sophie and Pepper the story and they looked as if they were going to strangle somebody. "How could he do that to you?" Pepper said trying to run as I yanked her back. "He must not know I'm your best friend." Sophie said doing the same thing. "Just because Troy hurt me doesn't mean you have to hurt him." I informed them. Troy walked up to his locker casually, without looking at me. I quickly went in my locker and took out his jacket from our first date. "Here." I said handing him his jacket. "Are you sure you don't wanna keep it? You know whenever you get cold." Troy said. "I'm sure." I said seriously. "Bella, I don't even know what I did." Troy said seriously. "Look I just dont think this working out anymore okay." I said walking way. "Bella, wait." He tried but I continued to walk away.

After school I went to the Lone Starcade. I sat at the bar area, so I could just be alone with my thoughts. The rest of the team walked in and sat at our usual table. "Hey." Troy said walking up to me. I gave him a cold look as he took a seat next to me. "I don't understand, why are you mad at me?" He asked. "Why don't you go talk to Charlotte Newman?" I asked angered. "Is that what your mad about?" Troy said. "You figure it out." I said as I left the Starcade.

When I got home, my mother was eating ice cream watching tv. As soon as she saw me, she turned off the tv and came to me. "How was it today did he make it up to you?" Mom asked. "Actually, I don't think I wanna hear it anyway. Maybe it's best for the team." I said. "Hey, whatever cheers you up." She said. I walked up the stairs and into my room, and sat down on the bed. I couldn't believe this Valentine's Day is tomorrow and my heart was chartered into a million pieces. Pepper and Sophie ran in worriedly, they say on either side of me on the bed. "Bella it's okay wanting revenge is totally fine." Pepper said to me. "Except I wanna have all the fun!" Sophie said excitedly.

"You guys, I don't wanna hurt Troy." I said. "You don't even want him to feel the way you feel?" Pepper asked. I shook my head no, as Pepper stood up. "Well you can't just sit here moping around like a fat cat who just lost the last can of cat food." Pepper said. "Pepper be careful, I don't think her broken little heart can take anything else." Sophie said sadly. "What am I thinking?" I asked as Sophie and Pepper gave me weird looks and my mom walked in too. "If I became the first female quarterback of the Silverado Bulldogs no matter what anybody said. Than I can get over a break-up." I said with the first smile in a while.

"That's my girl!" Pepper, Sophie, and my mom said simultaneously. Pepper and Sophie had to go home, and my mom said she needed some sleep. I knew it would happen, the day my tears would dry. The day I realize that: me and Troy are through. Finished. He's done, we're done...I'm done.

* * *

**Sorry Trella fans! This fic almost made me cry. But it just seemed like the right thing to do to make the Valentine's Day chapter as sweet as possible. Also, because I had no other ideas for this chapter. The Valentine's Day chapter will be up tomorrow, and I'm thinking maybe it should be the last chapter. If you don't want it to be the last chapter, let me know in the reviews what should the possible chapter six be about :(**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

Even though deep down I was mad about yesterday, today I was at the top of my game. Tonight the Bulldogs were going to win, and that's why I was happy today. I was not in the mood to see Troy today. What he did yesterday's crushed my heart, and it was Valentine's Day.

First period was okay. I mean it was nothing compared to the game I knew we were gonna win today, but still okay. Second to the rest of the day was the same. Boring school that never got entertaining.

School was over but we still had about thirty minutes until the game started. I was emptying my bookbag and putting the items into my locker. Just then, my phone buzzed. I had turned on my phone to reveal the message. Newt had texted me that him and the rest of the team were on there way to the Lone Starcade and I should join. I quickly shut my locker and left the school.

I entered the Lone Starcade and found that it was no one there. There were hearts covering the walls and the place was decorated red and pink. I continued to look around and I saw Troy sitting at the table we sat on our first date. "Yeah, Bella's here..bye dad." Troy finished on the phone. I took a seat next to him, as he put his phone away.

"Hey Bella!" He said excited to see me. "Troy." I replied. "Hey, I'm sorry I flirted with Charlotte. You know what they say, you don't know what you have till it's gone." Troy said. I gave him a cold glare as he chuckled. "Look," he said getting closer to me "I know I broke your heart, and I'm sorry. So, to make up for it I got you this." He said as he pulled out a gold necklace. "I'm not interested in anything you have for...Oh my god Troy!" I said turning to him.

I turned my back to him and move my hair out of the way. He placed it around my neck gently, and I put my hair back into place. I turned to him and looked to him happily. "I love it!" I said. "Bella, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I've never felt worse in my life." Troy said. "It's okay, I forgive you I mean it's not like I was gonna stay mad at you forever." I said happily.

I looked down at the necklace. It was three gold hearts with blue and silver gems on the middle heart. "Troy it's beautiful." I said. "Like you." He said as I looked into those eyes I loved so much. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. He leaned in and our lips touched. His hand gently caressed my cheek as we pulled apart. "I'm still in love with you." He told me. "I never stopped loving you." I said. I quickly looked at my watch and started to leave. "We should go." I said. "Why?" Troy asked me. "We have a game to win remember?" I replied. "Right, let's do that." Troy said.

We left the Lone Starcade quickly and headed back to the locker room. When we got there it seemed like the whole team was waiting for us. We quickly changed and got on to the field. The game went by fast, and we were so close to winning. As usual, I passed the ball to Troy and he caught the touchdown. We won the game and it was amazing, there was confetti and cheers. Of course, being me, I yelled "Shabooya!" And Troy did that cute little dance he does when he's happy.

After the game, I was still on the field. I was just taking in all that happened this week. Troy walked up and sat next to me on the bench. "Hey!" He said happily. "Hey." I replied. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asked me. "You mainly." I replied truthfully. He was a major part of this week. "Like I said I'm totally sorry for what I did to you. I don't even like Charlotte, and she's nothing compared to you." He told me as I blushed.

We changed out of our football gear, and he walked me home. On the walk home I was really cold and started shivering. Troy placed his jacket on my back and I put it on. "I told you, that you should keep it, you might get cold. Plus, it looks great on you." He said as I chuckled.

When we got to my house, my mom was there waiting for me. "Hey honey, hey my future son-in-law!" My mom said. "Mom we're not married." I said a little embarrassed. "Well, not yet." Troy said as he laughed. It is wrong to think a laugh is really cute? Troy went home after that. This was the best week of my life! You know except for the the break-up and all the crying. But other than that, it was amazing. I have my first boyfriend and I'm totally excited. I thought this would be the worst Valentine's Day ever but it wasn't...it was totally the best.

You remember when I said that things between me and Troy would never be the same again? I was right but, that's actually a good thing now. Like I said: Nothing can make my life better right now.

* * *

**I know for some of you, it's really said seeing this story end but, if you want me to do a Newt/Sophie or Sawyer/Sophie or Sawper/Pepper or Pepper/One Of Sophie's Brothers let me know in the reviews bye! **

**-A**


End file.
